eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1464 (17 June 1997)
Synopsis Bianca tells Joe that she knows Lorraine and Grant have split because Tiffany told her. Joe says she's lying, and Bianca says she really doesn't think so, Tiffany might be a lot of things but she would not lie about this. Joe runs off in a sulk to "prove" Bianca wrong. He goes to the Vic where Peggy denies that Grant is in, saying he went out to walk the dog a while ago. Joe barges past Simon who's got the drinks, and knocks both bottles out of his hands. Meanwhile Grant and Tiffany argue about her lying. Grant calls her pathetic, and she says she just couldn't face going back to the flat, and she thought things might change here. Grant asks why - her living here is not going to change his feelings. Tiffany says no, it was because he and Lorraine split up that she thought things might change. Grant is furious that Peggy told her. Tony comes out of the fish shop and is followed by the gang. They attack him in an alley and tell him he has to say aloud "I'm a dirty little queer." They proceed to beat him up. Joe goes home and tells Lorraine that Bianca and Tiffany are spreading lies about her, that she has split up with Grant. Lorraine says they aren't lies, and Joe gets very upset and won't let her explain. Joe says Grant dumped her just like he dumped Tiffany, and he's going to go and see Grant. He goes back to the Vic and barges in on Tiffany and Grant having their little chat. Grant tries to pacify him, and Tiffany tells him to keep the noise down as Courtney is asleep. Joe says Grant didn't waste much time getting back together with Tiffany, and how can she do it when he has humiliated her already - he will only do the same again, just like he did to her before and to his mother. Tiffany says he's talking rubbish, and Joe shouts she's a stupid little tart, and the baby wakes up. Tiffany goes to see to her. Joe tells Grant he never cared about his mother, and Grant says he loves her and it was Lorraine who dumped him. Joe is now even more confused as he had assumed the opposite, and hadn't let Lorraine explain. So, he runs off home, and Grant follows him. He rushes in and tells Lorraine that Grant says she did it, and Lorraine says that's right. Joe says she's always doing that whenever he likes someone, and she wants to keep him all to herself, she's a selfish bitch. Grant steps in and tells Joe not to talk to her like that, holding him against the wall by his neck while he says this. Lorraine screams at Grant to stop, and Joe to go to his room. She shouts at Grant and they have a flaming row, starting with Grant saying that Joe shouldn't say that because it's all because of Joe that Lorraine hasn't got a life and they split up, so Lorraine replies "so you thought you'd hit him?" and Grant's like a child: that is his only solution to everything, to hit someone - Sharon, David, he even put his brother in a coma. She says he never cared about Joe - he has just used him to get to her, and it's nothing to do with that. Even if she were 21 and wanted kids, she still wouldn't choose Grant, and she can't bear to have him in the same room any longer. Joe jumps out of the window and runs off. Bianca sees him in the square, and stops him and persuades him to go for coffee in the café. Joe is upset that Bianca was right, and says all the men he meets leave, Peter, David, Grant, and it's all his fault. Bianca says it's not, and that his mother has stood by him all this time. She makes Joe realise that even though Lorraine lied to him, she has gone to a lot of trouble for him while he was in hospital, etc, so he goes home to apologise. Meanwhile, Lorraine wanders around looking for him. She asks Peggy if she has seen him, and Peggy says he's been in and out all night. Lorraine tells Peggy to give him a message, and Peggy is sarcastic and asks if there's anything else she wants her to do. Lorraine says no, just that. Peggy says she expects Lorraine to be in early tomorrow, and Lorraine says she doesn't work here any more, didn't Tiffany tell her? Grant goes off sadly, and Tiffany sees him back in the Vic and apologises for lying about the boiler. He says it doesn't matter any more, nothing matters now. Tiffany asks what's wrong, and guesses Lorraine. He says that he doesn't want to talk, and goes to his room. Tiffany spots a weakness, and knocks on the door and goes in. She persuades Grant to talk to her, and he says it's all his fault and he ruins everything. She says it's not all his fault, Lorraine just wasn't the right woman for him. He replies "look what I did to you, we were only married a couple of months - you don't even know me." Tiffany says it doesn't matter, she still loves him, and adds that he'll never find someone else who will love him like she does. She seduces him and he says they can't do this, very half-heartedly, but they do. Afterwards, they're in bed and Grant says this was a mistake, and he can't go back to her, because he may never love her like she wants him to. She says that people's feelings change and he says they may end up hating each other. The baby cries, and she goes to get it and brings it into their room, letting Grant dote on it for a while, and she says that everything will be OK. Tony arrives home hours later, all cut and bruised. Simon insists he tell him the whole story about how he managed to be picked on by the gang. Tony refuses at first, but then Simon insists so he admits it was because he's gay. Simon says he must tell the police, and they can't be allowed to get away with it. Tony says then he'd have to go to court and tell everyone, and he doesn't want to. Simon tries to force him but Tony insists he doesn't want to tell anyone, and makes the excuse that he's scared. Credits Main cast *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Moriarty as George *Paul Bradley as Nigel *June Brown as Dot *Steve McFadden as Phil *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Leonard Kirby as Shane *Kristian Wilkin as Gavin Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes